Bling Confessions of a King
by Machine Imperium
Summary: After TLO the story of Acacia and Drew identical twins who make their way in the world Will they ever find out their true fate? Percy: 20 ish Nico: 16 ish
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Psst! Picture!! Can I see your homework?" My (twin) sister, Acacia, whispered. Okay and my name isn't picture either. It's Drew. Someone started this crap about '_drew_ a picture' so I became Picture.

"Fine. Here, but hurry up." I passed it across the aisle. Acacia and I are actually identical twin sisters. We used to look exactly alike. Both about 5' 9", slender, and with long dark brown hair. Now, Acacia dyed her hair black, cut it to below the shoulders, and spikes it like crazy. I left mine long, but bleached it pure white, with the long Dutch bangs across the front. The only thing now the same is our pale skin and the deep black eyes.

We sorta act the same too. Smart, but inattentive, kinda lazy, have ADHD, and are Dyslexic. I'm the more klutzy one, and the more Dyslexic. Both good artists. I don't do school sports, but Acacia does. She does track-and-field, softball, and soccer. I take fencing, aerial acrobatics, and horseback riding. We're both in Art Club, and both take mixed martial arts. We thought we were unique _already_……..

"Miss Andrews!" our teacher, Mrs. Newman called out.

At the same time our heads snap up. "Yes, ma'm?" we say simultaneously. She sighed angrily.

"I meant Drew." She said exasperated.

"Yes?" I said just as annoyed.

"Solve number seventeen 'B'." I looked at the board. It all looked like squiggly lines and random numbers and shapes.

"Ma'm? I can't read it." I said embarrassed.

"What?" she stared into me. God, I hate this woman. And I hate math class.

"I- I'm Dyslexic." I mumbled.

"See me after class. You too, Acacia. Scott? Do you have the answer?"

"$32.36." he replied as I laid my head on my arms.

"Correct. Now…" as she started talking again I felt like I was falling away… I pulled my head out of my hands, and looked around. I was in an ancient, what looked like, Greek palace. The columns, and people wearing togas, all of it. And I could see water over a balcony. Standing up, I realized that I was wearing a dirty once-white toga and with thick chains around my wrists and ankles. A soldier was leading me towards a man who seemed like the king. I was forced to my knees as he commanded "Execute the prisoner!" I turned to see another soldier walking towards me with a very evil looking long sword.

"No! I didn't do anything wrong! PLEASE SPARE ME!!!" I keened.

"Drew?! Wake up! It's okay!" I felt someone smack me across the face. I opened my eyes on the floor with Acacia kneeling beside me. I had tears streaming down my face. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I turned my head and threw up all over Mrs. Newman's shoes. Oopsie. After a while I stopped crying and barfing enough to sit up. I couldn't stop shaking, though.

"Drew, it was so scary. All of a sudden you started shaking, like you were having a seizure, and you fell to the floor and started screaming. I slapped you, and yelled your name over and over, but you wouldn't wake up. I was so scared."

"I was a prisoner. They were going to execute me. I feel really sick. Can we go home?" I asked, looking up at Mrs. Newman. She nodded.

"Yes, let me go call your parents."

"Mrs. Newman, we can walk home, it's not that far." Acacia said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's only two or three blocks. We'll be fine."

"Can I have a bottle of water?" I asked. I still was shaking, and nauseous.

"Yes, you may. I'll go get you one, and a janitor."She said looking pointedly at the large puddle of barf, and at her shoes.

Acacia and I walked out of the classroom and to our lockers. She got her black backpack and threw some notebooks, a reading book, and a few pencils into it while I opened my locker and pulled out my checkered messenger bag. I tossed a notebook, three reading books, some random pieces of paper, and a sharpie into my bag. I also looked at my reflection in the small mirror in my locker. I really looked sick, even paler than usual, almost greenish. I pulled a hair tie off my wrist to pull my hair into a messy bun.

"Urgh…." I moaned, sagging against the lockers. Acacia looked at me worriedly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I just wanna go home." Mrs. Newman walked back down the hallway carrying a bottle of water. She handed the water to me.

"How do you feel?" she asked me.

"Okay." I replied.

"Bye girls. Hope you feel better, Drew."

"Thanks." And we walked out of the school and onto the busy Manhattan street. We walked to the nearest subway station and boarded a train to Brooklyn. We walked across two streets and walked into the bottom floor of our apartment. Running up the stairs, we passed an old lady and a young man with a little girl. Up two more floors, then into our apartment.

I walked to the couch, and laid down on it, and Acacia walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Pic, Alice and Dad are at the deli."

"Kay!" Alice is our step-mom. We actually never knew our real mom. She didn't die or anything, just, she left. She and Dad didn't even get married. Alice is really nice though. We both love her, but never got into the habit of calling her 'mom'. I grabbed Acacia's purse and found a pack of gum. I pulled out two pieces and popped them in my mouth.

"Hmm. What kind of gum is this?" I asked.

"I don't know. Some kind of 5 gum. Wait, what!?" she walked over and saw me holding her purse. "Git your own gum!!" she yelled at me. I started laughing, and tossed her purse at her head.

"You know, I just realized something." I said.

"What?"

"I think I'm allergic to high school." I said laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey, do you wanna go down to the deli?" Acacia asked me, after dinner. I knew why and I really wanted to go for the same reason. Our boyfriends both worked at the deli, and they work on the same shift, which just started.

"Sure. Lemme get my purse, and fix my eyeliner. It smeared."

"Kay. I'll go ask Dad." She said. I grabbed my purse and walked into the bathroom we shared. I took out my mascara, liquid eyeliner, and eyeshadow. I fixed my makeup and put everything away. We walked out the door as Alice yelled "Be back at nine!"

We walked down the stairs and out the lobby. Then we turned down another street and walked inside the warm, well-lit grocery. We walked to the back were the meat counter was. I took a waiting ticket and Acacia and I got in line. The number was 46.

"Number 46?" We looked up. It was Briar, my boyfriend.

"Um, 57 pounds of the jalapeño goat liver, please." I said trying to keep from laughing.

"Okay that'll be- what?" His head snaps up and looks at us both. "Hi Pic. Acacia, Nathan's in the back I'll go get him." He walked into the backroom, then back out, followed by his best friend, and Acacia's boyfriend, Nathan. They both took off their aprons and came out from behind the counter.

"Hiya." I said giving him a hug. I stood on tiptoes trying to kiss him on the cheek. "You're too tall!" I said kinda miffed. He laughed and gently lifted me up so I could reach his cheek. I gave him another hug around the neck and demanded to be put down again. Briar's got this choppy black hair, bright green eyes, and a lip piercing. He almost talked me into getting one too, but when I saw the lip-piercer gun I almost passed out. Dad and Alice were appalled when they first met him, until they found out how polite and caring he was. Nearby, Acacia was making out with Nathan. Nathan is tall, but not as tall as Briar who's like 6' 7". He has greenish eyes and long dark brown hair. I walked by, holding hands with Briar, and kicked her in the back of the knee. She instinctively spun around and smacked me in between the eyes. I stumbled backwards but still managed to elbow her in the ear. Nathan stopped her from retaliating.

"So," I said calmly "where do you people wanna go?" Acacia was glaring at me with that loving, sisterly hate. I just smiled. Briar poked me in the ribs as we all walked out onto the almost empty street.

"Ooh, let's go to Bensonhurst!" Acacia suggested. We all agreed. It was a beautiful night and Bensonhurst Park wasn't that far. "Urgh… Acacia, I feel sick again." I was hit with a random wave of nausea.

"Picture? You okay?" I looked into Briar's worried face. I faintly heard Acacia retelling them what happened in math today. As I fell backwards, the world began to darken to blackness.

Again, I was back in the Grecian palace. I was disguised as a chambermaid, standing nearby to help with anything that was commanded of me. Some little voice in my head told me what happened. The king decided he didn't feel like murdering a weak girl today, so I was sent back to the jail. One of my friends secretly busted me out of the prison. I was disguised as a chambermaid, working for the king. It was the queen's birthday. Us chambermaids were going to perform for her. And I was gonna sing. I began singing a beautiful melody in a soprano voice that I didn't know I had. The song didn't have any words, but it sounded beautiful, and the queen seemed happy. My voice wove in and out of the other music. Then it all faded to black and I opened my eyes to stare straight into the green eyes of Briar, and next to his were the black eyes of Acacia. I smiled, and sat up.

"I'm okay, seriously. I wasn't about to be murdered this time. It was happy." I began to retell the story of what happened.

"Wow." Briar had a look of almost shock on his face. Nathan and Acacia both looked like the evil little imps they are on the inside. "Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!" they both started chanting.

"I- I can't remember the song. Seriously."

"Well sing something you _do _know. Like _The Sound of Music_." Acacia suggested. I glared at her, as I started singing _Shadowplay_ by The Killers, at a random point in the song.

_I was moving through the silence without motion, waiting for you  
In a room without a window in the corner I found truth_

In the shadowplay acting out your own death, knowing no more  
As the assassins all grouped in four lines, dancing on the floor  
And with cold steel odour on their bodies made a move to connect  
I could only stare in disbelief as the crowds all left

I did everything, everything I wanted to  
I let them use you for their own ends  
To the centre of the city in the night, waiting for you  
To the centre of the city in the night, waiting for you

"Wow." They all three said simultaneously. "So you _can_ sing…" Nathan said. "And good….."

"C'mon, are we going to the park or not?" I asked, blushing like crazy.

We finally got there and raided a playground. Eventually, it ended up with Acacia and I sitting on the swings, Nathan laying on the slide, and Briar hanging upside down above us on the swing set bar thingy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We all were hanging out at the playground until Acacia looked at her cell phone.

"Ohmigawd!!! Picture, it's almost ten!!!" she screamed at me.

"What?!" I screamed back. I took out my cell phone and looked at the time. "Dad and Alice are going to kill us! Bye Nathan, you're weird; Bye Briar, love ya!" I gave Briar a quick kiss before Acacia and I started sprinting. After running for about three blocks we both had to stop. Even though Acacia is in track, she doesn't do distance. She does hurdles and pole vault. I'm no runner, but I'm in really good shape. Except that we were still five blocks from our apartment.

"Dangit!"Acacia said loudly.

"God, no….." I said, falling (again). I closed my eyes, but then awoke in a nice Grecian bedroom. There was a girl lying on the bed. She was the princess. We were supposed to entertain her. That was one of our jobs as chambermaids.

"You, girl. You're the singer, aren't you? Go ahead, sing." She commanded. I lifted my head and closed my eyes. I started singing. Again, there weren't any words, just a strong, rich sound that reverberated. I realized that I had power with my voice. I opened my eyes and stared at the princess. She got up and took my clothes and I took hers. I took her crown and I sat on her bed. I could fool everyone that I was the princess. There was no stopping me now. I stopped singing to laugh. It was almost harsh. I woke to someone shaking me.

"Hi Acacia." I said smiling evilly.

"Drew? What is your _problem_? You have got to stop having these visions! They're scary, and not natural, and I don't like it!" she yelled at me. That feeling of power was gone, and I felt ashamed of what I did to the princess. I started crying.

"Can you call dad?"

"I already did. Shh… It's okay…. I heard you sing this time. You sat up and started singing. It was beautiful at first, but then it changed and was almost like……. Haunting. Then you started laughing. I was so scared. It wasn't _you_." I nodded, then told her what happened.

"I'm gonna stop having those visions, but I gotta go back. I can't let that girl be the princess. I'm gonna go back one more time, and that's it. I promise."

"Kay." Right then our dad pulled up in the car. He didn't really look that angry. He prolly figured something happened. But Alice looked livid. She doesn't really understand us two 14 year old, ADHD-ed, dyslexic, weirdo girls. But Dad does. Hopefully.

We both got into the back of the car a little nervous.

"You realize you were late?" he asked us in a calm, but slightly angry tone.

"Yes sir." We chorused unenthusiastically.

"You know this was wrong?"

"Yes sir." We replied.

"Okay. Would you like to explain to us what happened?" We both looked at each other, then I started to explain my 'visions'. Alice looked skeptical, but Dad believed us 100%.

"Girls, I'm going to have to send you to a- a special camp. A summer camp. I don't really want to send you, but I think I have to. They're prepared, and they know how to… handle people like you two."

"This place sounds like a mental institution!" I burst out before I could think.

"Drew, that's enough!" Alice yelled angrily. I wasn't used to Alice yelling at me, so I quickly retreated.

"You are going to pack your stuff and leave tomorrow afternoon. It isn't far. Long Island. The place is called Delphi Strawberry Service."

"Okay." We both agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own PJO or any original PJO characters. Bummer, man…. **

Chapter 4

The next day after Acacia and I packed all of our worldly possessions into a duffel bag each, we got in the car with Dad. Alice didn't care enough to go. I've started hating that woman more and more every day.

So after about 45 minutes in the car, we pulled up in front of a large hill. On top was a massive pine tree. In front of the car was the end of the dirt country road. We were seriously in the middle of nowhere.

"This isn't goodbye forever. I promise." Our dad said to us before getting back in the car, and driving away. That was going the last thing I had said to my dad in a long time.

"So, what now?" I asked Acacia.

"We see who works, or lives or whatever here and we get... help."

"Sounds good." We started hiking up the hill and crested the top.

"Oh… my… God…" Acacia squeaked. In front of us was a big, at least 15-foot-long, dragon. We both nonchalantly walked by it. It didn't wake up. Once we got past it we both sprinted down the hill, and towards a big, four-story, sky-blue house.

"Let's go there." Acacia suggested. We ran towards the house, and knocked on the door. We were on a wide porch that seemed to wrap all the way around the house. A guy who looked like he was in college ran up behind us, and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Who are _you_?" I asked after turning around.

"Percy. Who are _you_?"

"Drew Andrews. This is Acacia, my twin sister." She turned around. The kid was tall-ish, with black hair and sea green eyes. He had an orange shirt with Camp Half-Blood written on it. I glared at him.

"Why are you here? And how did you get past the dragon?"

"We walked by it. And our dad dropped us off here." He just looked at us.

"O-kay……"

"Look 'Percy', my sister is needs help. Where are we? Why?" Acacia said. She had started crying in anger.

"Whoa, it's okay! No, please don't cry, um, Chiron will explain, um, stuff." He was looking at me like 'how did I need help?' I gave Acacia a hug. I mouthed 'I'll explain later'.

"So where's 'Chiron'?" I asked.

"Um he should be around here somewhere…" there was the sound of a horse trotting up behind us. We turned around and there was an honest-to-god centaur. Percy bowed respectively.

"Hello Chiron." He said. "This is Drew and Acacia Andrews." I nodded when he said my name. I felt a wave of nausea randomly.

"Oh, god, not again." I whispered. I sat down suddenly so I wouldn't have to fall. Then I blacked out.

I opened my eyes. I was still the princess. The palace seemed different. It was happier, brighter, and more cheerful. I realize I did a good thing. The real princess was cruel, and heartless. Now, I made the palace happy. People were smiling. It seemed like everything just relaxed. I was suddenly unsure. I didn't want to be princess, because I shouldn't be, and I tricked the real princess. But I didn't want to give it up, because I had made everyone happier. I ran out of the palace and down to the ocean. I sat on the grass and cried. And cried. After a while I started singing. It made me feel better. The sound seemed to blend and dance with the sound of the pounding ocean. I made a decision. I was going to continue being the princess. I stood up, and walked back to the palace, still singing. It all faded and I found myself lying on a ping-pong table, in some room with Percy, Acacia, and Chiron looking at me worriedly. I smiled.

"I'm okay, really. What happened?"

Percy started to talk "You sat down really suddenly, then passed out backwards. I kneeled beside you and shook you, but you were in some trance. You were twitching and moaning, then crying. We carried you inside and laid you on the Ping-Pong table. You sat up abruptly, and started to sing. It was, it was, well-"

I cut in. "So what happened after that?"

"You laid back down and opened your eyes."

"Perhaps you could start from the beginning." Chiron said. I nodded. I started from the first vision, when I was going to be executed, and on, until I finished the last vision.

"Whoa." Said Percy quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Not Rick Riordan FYI. **

I swung my legs down and jumped off the table.

"You will be placed in the Hermes cabin for now. Your shirts will be on your bed in the morning." Chiron said as we walked out the door into the evening air. I heard the sound when Acacia squealing in glee. I turned to be wrapped in a big hug.

"Briar! What?!" Nearby was Acacia similarly celebrating with Nathan.

"We've been coming here since sixth grade. I'm a son of Hades and Nathan is a son of Nemesis." He explained. It didn't help. I didn't know who or what Hades or Nemesis was.

"Um, okay…"

"Hey, we know who your mom is. We _have _to tell Chiron. I'll be back." He whistled to Nathan and they went running to the Big House. I walked over to Acacia and we sat on the grass. After about twenty minutes, they ran out followed by Chiron.

"Drew, Acacia. You're mother is a Greek goddess. She is Nyx, the goddess of night. You will be placed in her cabin. I know you two are very confused." He started explaining that the Greek gods and goddesses weren't dead, but they travel to the most advanced part of the world. And, as in the old stories, they had affairs with mortals. Demigods (us) were the product of that. He also said that old monsters, like the Minotaur and Medusa, weren't dead either. They were still out there. It was turning into fading twilight. We weren't hungry at all. We said goodbye to Chiron and were led to our new home by Nathan and Briar. After saying goodnight, we barely had time to change into PJs before crashing. I slipped into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
